I Won't Break
by Unbroken Situations
Summary: Any other time I would have smiled hearing howls tear through the night signaling that my…no not my...the pack was coming. But not now. These howls make my blood run cold because they are getting closer to their target. And it just so happens to be me. *Do not own Teen Wolf or Supernatural though I wish*
1. Chapter 1

There's only so much a person can take. What truly messed you up, is when you learned that the only woman you can say you loved, the woman who looked upon you with such love in her eyes, the woman you called your mother, shattered you. You tried to put yourself back together to enjoy what was left of your time, and you do but then the people you called friends shut you out of their lives. It breaks you apart. Even without them, you think, _well at least I still have my father_. But you know that's a lie because you know your father has never really let you in. It doesn't matter you tell yourself. I'm going to stay strong till the end. I won't break.

**Stiles**

When I first saw him, I could tell he wasn't normal. It was the night after my mother past away when I was eight. It was only for a few seconds before he vanished that I held his steady gaze. The look in his eyes as he stared right back into mine. They were filled with such coldness that it sent shivers down my spine and the hair in my neck to stand. At the same time there was this playful malice and not to mention age. No, not normal - evil.

The second time was when I was ten. This time he spoke and I listened. No matter how much I didn't want to believe a word he said, I did. The conversation that was held between us tore into me more than what a knife could ever hope to possibly accomplish. And the last words he said to me were something that rung in my head every waking moment for the rest of my now shortened life.

"_The next time you see me, Stiles, I'll be coming to collect what has been mine since before you even existed."_

He was supposed to take it that very night but he was being oh so generous and gave me a little more time. _Until after my eighteenth birthday _he said. Of course, now that I think back it was totally cliché of him. Either that or he wanted to see me suffer with the knowledge of what was to come.

A lot has happened since then. At first it was just Scott and me versus the world. But come one night Scott decides to get bit by a bat-shit crazy version of lassie. For those that don't know, a werewolf. Of course, there would be werewolves, I mean demons from Hell exist and I have personally met one, so why not them. No one really considered why I took everything from having a hand in destroying the Alpha that bit Scott to the whole Kanima/Jackson/Matt/Gerard incident in stride and I didn't expect them to. Oh and now the whole Alpha pack situation. They returned Erica and Boyd saying that Derek needed all the help he could get but in the end Derek's pack would be wiped from existence. As another gift, they thought he could use more help so they took it upon themselves to give Danny the bite. Cocky bastards. Everyone-especially Jackson-was furious, though everyone accepted Danny into the pack with open arms. The pack was growing. Derek as the Alpha, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Danny, Allison, and Lydia. Hell even Peter was in. Before the Alphas decided to attack, I slowly but surely realized that I wasn't considered part of the pack.

It's not that I suddenly realized that I wasn't needed or I jumped to any conclusions. It started slowly. Scott started hanging with the pack more often than me and I understood that he needed them. Jackson got worse with his hazing me. I figured he would have lightened up a bit now that we were pack. I guess not. Erica, Boyd, Lydia (as usual) and Isaac gave me the cold shoulder.

Later on, everything progressed to the point where Scott basically didn't need me anymore. Scratch that. He actually told me that to my face. With everyone else the, '_Shut up, Stiles'_, or the '_Your so annoying'_ remarks became '_Just go away'_, '_Why are you even here?', 'We don't need you', _and '_**You're useless**__.'_ I knew it was over when I went to my last pack meeting. As always I have to be my lovable self and open my mouth. It's me for crying out loud so what else was new? And like usually Derek grabs me and slams me into the nearest wall. I anticipated it though this time when it happened, there was more force and to the point where I actually bled. I stared at him in shock feeling the blood trickle down my neck and my head ache. I thought he would apologize or say something for me to believe he didn't mean to be so rough. But he didn't let up. His eyes showed me that he didn't care about my well-being at all. It was like he wanted me to believe he meant it. He was supposed to be the Alpha. He _knew_ I was human which meant I was a lot more breakable than his Betas. That's when it hit me. He _didn't_ care because he wasn't _my_ Alpha. He didn't think I was pack. When he let me go, I looked around the room expecting or more like hoping to see concern in my friends' eyes. No. Just annoyance or a blank stare. When I met Scott's eyes, they were the same as the rest. It finally sunk in. They didn't want me. They didn't care about me. I wasn't their friend anymore. I wasn't _Scott's _friend anymore. I wasn't family like everyone else there. I didn't need to ask _Why not me?_ I knew the answers. I knew the difference between me and the other two humans in the pack. I knew the reason why Peter was accepted into the pack and I was not. I didn't need anybody to explain because they've all said it before. So I walked away from them. I caught the mixes of confusion and relief on everyone's face as I did. Even on Derek's and Peter's. I ignored it though. Did they honestly think I was going to go on a rant trying to get them to accept me and let me stay? No. I knew my time was up here. They didn't need me and they didn't want me so I'd leave them be. It hurt walking away but I was going to stay strong just as always. _I won't break._

This just proved my parents were right about me because my father mumbles it unconsciously or when he doesn't think I'm around. I ignored it. I wanted it to be real. I wanted his love no matter if it was fake. Even if the only reason he puts up a front and keeps me around was for the promise he made to my mother when she passed. The reluctant promise but promise nonetheless. How sad that even as a child I could tell. I could tell that whenever my mother gave me love and affection no matter how unbelievably pitiful it was, my father was jealous of me. He thought she only loved me and not him anymore since I was all she talked about. She was always around me and wouldn't even bat an eyelash at him. At first he thought it was the fact I was their first child and I was but an infant. It dawned on him as I grew, that I was her entire world and he came to hate me for it. He didn't show it and maybe he didn't entirely hate me altogether. If he did he wouldn't have bothered with me in the first place. He may have put some effort but I know he didn't let me into his world. The world that only contained him and my mother. How could he have known that he had nothing to be jealous of in the first place? How could he have known that the woman he loved more than anything in the world, sold the soul of their first born child when she was younger? How could he have known that the love she gave for me was nothing but pitiful guilt filled love? That it wasn't real.

My mother showered me with her fake love and affection and I basked in it with all my childish ignorance. No matter how fake it was, it didn't last.

When my mother got sick, she changed. At first, I blamed it on the cancer. It was like she didn't want to put up with me anymore and it felt like she was trying too hard to keep up the effort to actually care for me. Her illness got worse and I blamed myself for it. I knew I was tough to handle with my ADHD and that she needed her rest so why not blame myself? Little did I know, she blamed me as well. I remember this look in her eyes whenever she stared at me. Nobody saw it except for me, when I caught her in the act. I didn't understand it.

I understood why all too well one seemingly normal day. I came down stairs from playing in my room all morning to see her sitting on a chair in the kitchen just staring into nothing. I called out to her and asked if she was okay. And I remember to this day, the words she spoke to me.

"_No. I'm not okay. I'm going to die and it's all your fault." _She spoke to me so eerie and hollow but it was her words that proved that I was right. It was my fault. I just hadn't expected to hear her tell me this.

"_What did I do mommy?" _With my shock at her words I could only whisper. Who knew those words would make her snap.

"_What didn't you do!? I'm not supposed to be __**dying**__! I had you in the first place so I could l__**ive**__! Now here I am you stupid __**worthless**__ child, __**dying**__ because there must be something __**wrong**__ with __**you**__! There has to be! Why else would I be sick if it wasn't __**your **__fault!? You're nothing to me! __**You're useless**__!"_

Once the last word left her lips, she collapsed.

That night at the hospital, she died.

I cried for her with the thought that I had killed her. I didn't understand everything she said but I got that she blamed me for her death. For two years I believed that she had every right to blame me and though I didn't physically kill her, I truly believed that I was my mother's killer. That night when _he_ came to me and explained it all, I didn't want it to be true. It was and her words to me that day were anything but proof that he wasn't lying. Even with what she did, I couldn't help but think she was right in some way. Maybe there was something wrong with me. Why else wouldn't it have worked? It had to have been me. Maybe I was worthless even to a demon who do anything in their power to collect souls. Maybe she was right and I am useless.


	2. Chapter 2

That same night after my final pack meeting I lay in bed and contemplate everything. _She was right. She has to be because everyone else can see it. How useless and worthless I am to those around me._ It doesn't matter I suppose. With that I end that train of thought before it gets unbearable and head for something a bit safer. _Dad._ It's not that safe of a thought but with it I've come to terms. I can't help but wonder, _If he knew the truth of it all, would he actually love me then?_ Maybe. Although I would never find out whether or not. I don't plan on telling him all the things I know. He loved her. Loves her still. He keeps on with his life knowing that he had her in his life at one point. She's why he keeps on and the reason why I cannot hate her despite everything. I won't ruin that. I can't possibly hurt him like that. He may despise me but I love him. And I could never hurt the people I love and that includes the pack. So it was best to keep them in the dark. No one would know what happened to me the night of my eighteenth birthday.

A part of me wonders how everyone will react when or if they find my body ripped to pieces. _Would it be deemed as an animal attack? Will the pack investigate the scene and realize that it wasn't normal? Will they think it was the Alphas?_ _Would they acknowledge that I was someone special for an instance in their lives? Would Scott feel anything for me or will he brush it aside? Will Lydia care? Allison? Isaac? Boyd? Erica. Jackson. Danny. Peter. Derek…my dad?_ My father would cry over his broken promise or the fact that he has gotten to be such a remarkable actor that he cries for his façade. _But would he cry for __**me**__? _So many unspoken questions that I will never know the answers to. Because I won't be able to keep an eye on them from above. But maybe, just maybe, I can catch a glimpse from below. I don't cry. I won't cry. Not for myself. Not for my life and apparently my afterlife. I've been preparing for the inevitable for almost eight years. I won't break now nor will I in the end. I have to be strong. I have to have some strength in the end. _I won't break_.

Less than one week. That's all that's left

It's Wednesday. Classes are going by fast and so far no detention. I haven't been my normal chatty self since the fallout with the pack. It's not that I feel depressed-well I am, considering my situation-but the reason I'm not talking is because I'm savoring every bits and pieces of my time left. I don't talk so I can just relish in just observing what people say. My ADHD hasn't really been a problem. It's weird but I feel like _he_ took it away as a gift before it ends. I'm calm and not fidgety which I can't help but be a little grateful for. Time seems to be flying by like it knows that my time is coming and is speeding up the process. Lunch comes and as usually since my split from the pack I sit alone and I don't mind one bit. It's better for me to be alone right now. The things I've started to see are just not pretty and as I get closer to my expiration date they come more frequently and are even more horrifying. They come at random times and sometimes I spaz out and well, after that people really started putting an effort to stay away. It's great being the weird kid at school. Not the heavy sarcasm. Not that I wasn't weird to begin with, it's just that this made it worse. I'm officially at the bottom of the social food chain. Who knew I could fall from where I recently once stood. I know in class the wolves can smell the distraught and terror when I see something and just don't show it. I know they can hear how my heartbeat speeds up. They give me the same warning glance like every other time. I just give them a small fearful smile and move on. The only reason they look my way at all is because of what happened the first time. That day I walked into the bathroom just as Scott and Isaac were coming out and I freaked. I basically screamed why they were wolfed out in front of everyone seeing as how the halls still had people. They pulled me into the bathroom and slammed me into the door, demanding, '_What's the matter with you_?_!' 'Are you trying to let our secret out?!' 'Are you that bitter that you would stoop so low as to do that?!' _'_We weren't even wolfed out!' 'You'll know what we would have to do if you ratted us out like that.' _And with that they left me there. I wanted to cry out because it sure as hell hurt and scared me. My once best friend had just threatened my life and meant it. _I won't break._ That's my new motto I suppose and I will stick to it. After that I steered clear of the pack for the reason that I don't want to die any sooner than what I'd have to. I actually feared them. Not because I would die, but because I would break if one of them actually did it.

Before I know it, it's Friday after school. My birthday is tomorrow and surprisingly I have plans. One last birthday with my dad. As I'm walking to my jeep, I freeze when I hear them. They're far away and won't come near until after tomorrow. Nevertheless their howls send me on the verge of a panic attack. I almost sob but I catch myself and cover my mouth. I feel the need to cry but I can't. _I won't break_. I glance at the pack and I know they heard it too with the way they quickly shifted so that Lydia and Allison, who don't seem to know what's happening, were protected on all sides. They don't make it obvious but I spent my fair share of time with them to pick up on things. I look around at everyone else and they don't seem to have heard it and I knew they wouldn't have. Before I keep walking to my jeep I catch their eyes. I can't tell what I see but it doesn't matter. I keep walking. I conclude that they probably heard it because they part of the supernatural world just like the hounds. _He _told me after all that the hounds can only be seen and heard by their next victim. Guess he didn't think I'd know a bunch of werewolves. Hell I didn't think I would have to. I get into my jeep knowing that I have eyes on me and take off in no hurry at all.

First stop, the grocery store. Have to buy a cake for the birthday boy don't I? Not to mention I'm letting my dad actually eat anything he wants for the big day. Just to see him actually give me a real smile for once. I grab all his and my favorite foods and drinks. After, I'm off to the bakery with the intent to buy the most delectable little beauty that catches my eye no matter the price. And there she is! A little two layer chocolate fudge cake with vanilla frosting and chocolate chips on the top. She's perfect. The lady gives it to me wrapped up with an unpleasant face seeing as how I was practically drooling on the floor watching my beloved little birthday cake. I give her my biggest smile and take off. Dad's still on his shift so I can hide all the things when I get home. I make myself laugh cause it's like I'm throwing my dad a surprise party for my own birthday. After everything's done I get started on dinner like I always have and then move on to the other responsibilities that were bestowed upon me since _her _death. My dad gets home and it's a rare quiet dinner. Usually we talk or more like I talk and he makes comments. I keep glancing at him and I can't help but feel like he won't grieve for me as he did for mom. He catches me looking and raises a brow. I guess my face fell a bit so I just smile and continue eating. He's good at hiding his feelings but I'm better. I'm good at hiding everything and for that I have _both _parents to thank. Dinners done and it's his turn to wash dishes but I insist on doing them. Brow raised he asks if I have homework and I tell him not today. Of course I was lying but it's not like I need to do it. I won't be there Monday to hand it in. With that he heads to take a shower and go to bed. By the time I finish, he's in bed. I don't blame him for turning in early since he had a double shift. When I enter my room, I nearly scream my heart out. Derek Hale is there leaning against my window all wolfed out. Once I calmed down, though not by much, I notice he's not the only one here. Scott and Isaac are too. I know they can smell my fear even though I've calmed with how they look a little confused at the amount there is. I look back to Derek who isn't all wolfy anymore but still has that deep scowl that still scary. His face is blank but as an expert in lies and deception, I can tell there is confusion in there however little it is. Great another spaz moment.

"What are you doing in my room?" I ask a little defensively. I have to make it seem real. If I'm my calm self they'll ask that damn question. Or not seeing as they don't really care.

Although I was speaking directly to Derek, Scott decides to respond or more like demand. "We need you to look something up." Not even a please? Wow. I decide to blow them off considering that now I'm a little mad-okay a little more than mad-but I want to go to sleep so I can get an early start with my dad tomorrow.

"Can't."

Entering Isaac. "Can't or won't?!"

"Both I suppose. And could you keep it down? Look I wanna go to bed because I have a big day tomorrow and I have to get up early. So if you don't mind, can you _please _leave?" Seriously why now? Not that I don't want to see them before I'm gone, it's just that I don't want my last memories to be unpleasant.

"Look I don't wanna be here as much as you don't want us but we ran out of options so-"

"Stiles?"

Oh shit. Dad. "Yeah dad?" I call back. Already knowing he's about to get up and investigate I usher the more than willing wolves into my surprisingly clean closet. Being alone gave me reason to clean it for once. Like a professional, I calmly sit down in my computer chair, open a book and prepare for the lie. It's scary how I don't spaz out or trip because of this new no ADHD thing but I take it in stride.

"Who were you talking to?" He asks walking into my room. I can see how tired he is and it's odd because with a double shift nothing can wake him up save for his alarm.

"I was talking?" I feign a _slight_ surprise look. Don't want to overdo it. "Huh, guess I was reading out loud. Didn't even realize it. Sorry for waking you up."

"No don't be. It isn't your fault really. Just something hasn't been feeling right. You know that feeling you get when something bad is going to happen. It's actually been keeping me up for these past few nights." He runs a hand through his hair keeping eye contact. "And I worry about you too."

I had to force myself to keep a face the way it was because first I felt the dread then the happiness. There was such honesty in his voice and face when he said he was worried about me. He cares. He cares!

"I'm sure it's nothing. You should take something to help with the sleep. And I'm fine." My smile is serene because I know I've fooled the wolves that I'm ok and it's the truth. My life was always nothing and I've accepted it. I'm okay with it.

"Yeah I will. You should get some sleep also. Goodnight Stiles." He says and turns to leave.

"Goodnight dad." I close my book and make my way to grab my sleepwear in my dresser.

"Oh before I forget, I'm going in early tomorrow so you got the house to yourself all day."

I freeze. _Deep breathes. Calm down heart. Calm down! I will not break. I won't break! _I turn around with a small smile with a hint curiosity in my face. Wow I'm good.

"But you just got in from a double shift. Can't you take a day?"

"No I can't tomorrow. Anyways it's a Saturday, you should go out. I haven't seen you leave the house when I'm here."

"I do but like you said not when you're here." The lie was so easy and the weird part is my heart didn't stutter. What's up with that? Have I really gotten that good at lying?

"Alright well go to bed then." And with that he closes my door.

The closet door opens and out steps about a third of the pack.

"I'm going to bed. I'm sure you can see yourself out the window." I don't look at them as I change my clothes. It's not that I'm not self-conscious, just making it awkward enough for them to leave.

Fully changed and getting into bed I hear a hushed voice speak, "Stiles I know we hurt you. But we need help with this. Whatever that is stalking the woods has everyone on edge, including the Alpha pack. It's not normal. We've even teamed up with them and the Argents to find out what it is. You need to get over this and help before it hurts someone."

Derek...who knew he was capable of more than one short sentence.

Jokes aside. They absolutely don't care how I feel. Even while I look into their eyes, no emotion aside from contempt at actually having to come to me. What did I ever do to them to hate me so much? Ah I know the answer, it's the same one as before with all my other questions. I know what it is, the only question is how do I tell them that they won't attack anybody? Not yet anyway.

"Do I have anything to work with?" I won't look at them. If I do, I might slip. Good thing it can be taken as hesitant acceptance.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. "Yeah." He sets it on my desk.

"I'll see what I can do. Go."

Receiving a small nod of appreciation, they disappear through the window. _I won't break._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who are following this story and to Gothchiq80 for being the first one ever to review. Speaking of reviews I'd like to know if I'm doing something wrong with this story. So let me know what what you think :)**

My birthday.

I wake up before my dad. I have to see him one last time. By the time he wakes, I have a huge breakfast set up with most of it being the stuff he loves most. Bacon. He walks in after being drawn here by the delicious scent and just as he hoped, there it is. The mountain of goodness that's making his mouth water. I'm standing by the stove watching and waiting as he looks at the spread and when he finally looks at me, my eyes almost water.

There it is.

The smile I've been wanting since I was a child. And finally I can give someone a real and genuine smile after so many years.

"Wow son. What's the occasion?" I don't blame him for not remembering. I never made a big deal out of mine as I did everyone else's. So I continue to smile.

"Trying to get rid of that 'bad feeling' somehow. Seriously though I just felt like giving you and me a break from that horrid stuff. Don't forget I eat it alongside you."

"Thanks son." Another smile and then he digs in.

"You're welcome and thank you." But he doesn't here that because it's nothing but a whisper.

When he's done and almost walking out the door, I hug him. Like any other time I had tried, he goes stiff. The other times he would pry me off of him with the excuse saying 'men don't hug' even though I could see through that lie, I would just smiled. Not this time. No. Slowly but surely do his arms wrap around me as mine are wrapped around his midsection. My eyes widen before they close and enjoy every second of this moment and…

And God, how much I wanted to just bawl my eyes out and tell him everything.

Tell him what mom did.

Tell him about the demon that came to me as a kid.

Tell him all of what _he_ said.

Tell him about the wolves.

Tell him what's coming for me tonight.

Tell him to stay.

Tell him to not let go of me because I'm so damn scared.

But I don't. Because I can't tell him everything. If I start with one thing, I won't stop until it's all off my chest. _I won't break._ Unwinding myself from him, I look up and smile. I don't bother to try and read his face because I want to pretend that he's looking back with same amount of love I'm showing him. _This is it_.

"Goodbye dad."

"Bye son."

Standing in the same spot I watched him leave, I remember the research for the pack. Might as well. It'll be like old times. I can pig out, eat my cake, and what the hell, save a piece for _him_. Maybe I'll get good boy points and lessen the torture a bit. Doesn't hurt to try and bribe someone with a delicious slice of cake. _Maybe he's not a cake person. Maybe he's a pie kind of guy?_ Oh well. In reality, I technically don't have to research anything because I've already done the research. I learned all that I could to try and find a way out of this. Judging how I'm dreading tonight, I didn't find an escape. All those years of research for nothing.

I take my time to put it all together and text Derek saying it's done and to pick it up. I get up to leave my room but then my phone buzzes. A text back? I open it and nearly panic at what it says. **Bring it to us. Alpha pack, Argents, and Deaton are here too.** I don't text back because they all know that I know I don't have a choice in the matter. I'm going. End of discussion.

As much as I try taking my time, it's still a small town so I'm pulling up to the restored Hale house before I would like to. I know they know I'm here so in the words of my idol Woody Harrelson, _Time to nut up or shut up._ With a deep breathe I get out of the car and make my way up the porch steps. I'm not sure whether I should knock or not so instead I ring the doorbell just as Derek opens the door. He looks annoyed and madder than usual so of course he can now smell my horrific fear. His eyebrows crinkle at that and steps aside allowing me to enter but I don't. He raises an eyebrow and I give him the biggest bitch-face I can muster.

"Dude, no! You said to bring it, not present it. Look despite how much I hate you all," with that his eyebrows shoot up like he's surprised he didn't hear a stuttering heartbeat, "I did the research you oh so kindly asked, and now I'm going. Like I told you yesterday, I have a big day today and I don't want to get involved especially if it really is what I think it is."

"Do you really hate us?" His voice so low I had to strain my ears.

"Yes." _No. God no._

"Bullshit."

My eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

"Don't think I didn't notice yesterday. I heard the lie come from your mouth and I didn't hear your heart falter." _Shit! Which lie is he talking about?! Is he smirking at me? No he knows he got it right! Damn you stupid heart, you gave it away! If he's smirking then it wasn't the major lie. _The lie about everything being okay. _Good, now play it off._

"Whatever. It doesn't change the fact that I'm still pissed off and that **am** going to leave."

Smirk off. Scowl on. "You're staying." Was that a demand? Oh hell nah! Bitch-face activate!

"No. I'm not. Look, I'm not one of your Betas and I'm not part of your pack! Therefore, you're not my Alpha. So unless you want to kidnap me, I'm leaving." I shove the binder containing everything into his surprised arms. Score one for Stiles and with that I attempt to turn and head for my baby.

Key word. 'Attempt'. Before I can step one foot on the porch steps, I'm being lifted and hauled under a pretty buff arm by my midsection. I'm so in shock with fear that I don't even snap out till he's setting me on my feet in front of everyone. I'm pretty sure all the wolves got hit with some kind of a fear energy blast because they all-more Derek's pack than the Alpha's-suddenly looked a little uneasy and unsure with me. Fighting with Derek was my moment of courage but when he actually touched me, fear shot through me. I can't forget that he physically hurt me and that none of them cared and how can I forget the threat that was made against my life by the people I thought loved me like a brother.

Once the fear subsides a bit more, I get uncomfortable with the both packs, the Argents and Deaton watching me. I don't realize they expect me to start with my little presentation until one of the Alphas get annoyed and clears his throat. I snap out, take a deep breath, and try to ignore the fact that I don't have any kind of weapon against the wolves. I grab the folder from Derek and begin. _I won't break._

"Alrighty then, from what details I was given last night, I did my best to pinpointed what exactly you're up against." I ignored some of the looks Derek's pack made. Not good to make assumptions based on the hope they'll actually care about me not including myself with them. I don't want to be a downer but I don't want to get hurt the same way as before. Especially today. As I'm talking, I start walking around to make me feel at ease. "From the information I gathered, the creatures running around the woods are, what I believe to be called, Hellhounds. And they are literally what their names mean. According to a lot of non-religious beliefs, Hell exists. Now it's not the hounds you should fear-"

"Do you honestly want us to believe that Hell exists and they have their hounds around here?" Of course it had to another Alpha.

"Look can you at least bear with me here? I don't want to be here let alone presenting the information that I researched to a bunch of werewolves who apparently can't work Google and also can't read for themselves. So can I _please_ finish so I can leave?" I ask annoyed. It's my last day and I _really_ don't want to do this.

He looked like he was going to attack me but at least he stayed silent. Good. _Ignoring the way the Hale pack shifted towards me_. "As I was saying there's no need to fear the hounds but the demon controlling them. Now this demon is categorized as a Crossroads Demon. These type make deals with humans to give them what they want in return for something later. The usual deal gives people what they want plus ten years in exchange for your soul."

"Where do the hounds come into play? I have a good guess but I want you to verify." Mr. Argent speaks.

"The hounds are the ones to come and collect the soul along with the demon that holds the contract. Of course the demon _can_ collect without them but usually the human tries to flee and the hounds are for tracking purposes among the obvious real reason." With that I'm met with silence so I guess not that obvious. "Entertainment."

I'm about to move on when someone raises their hand and it's an _**Alpha**_?

Wow. Just wow.

"Uh yes? You in the back." I know I have a smile on my face judging from the look on hers. I can't help it really. I mean how could anyone resist?

"You said we don't have to fear the hounds but the demon itself. Why is that?"

"Well the hounds were created so they don't break the rules. Well they're more like orders given to them by the demon they are owned by. You see think of it as a human owning a tiger. Human, being the demon and tiger, hellhound. The hellhound can easily kill the demon just as a tiger with a human. Difference is that they can't because their existence is bound by those rules and orders. It's instinct really. They follow their masters, they live; break, and they die. They literally just stop existing. Now the demon on the other hand has some freedom if you will. They're cunning and dangerous. They love chaos. But when it comes to deals they don't cheat. That doesn't necessarily mean they can't work through the cracks and they will, given the chance." She nods in understanding.

And-no surprise here-Peter asks with his usual smirk, "Are there other methods the demons use to make deals? You said that the _usual_ deal involves the soul and ten years, obviously that means it's not always the case."

I can tell they felt my mood shift but move back.

"Yes."

"Care to enlighten us?"

Damn. I can just about feel, let alone visibly see their curiosity and confusion when my mood shifts again. I need to get them off my back. I need to relax. _Don't break._

"Sure. Sometimes a person can also exchange with the demon services or a favor. Say for instance, a millionaire wants something he can't possible have, he can make a deal where he won't give the demon his soul but he can provide him with financial support while it's in a vessel whenever it is needed. Also demons aren't the only things a person can make a deal with. There are ghosts, angels, and gods. It makes me feel a bit uneasy knowing all these things are out there. Especially the ghosts." _Hopefully that helped cover my uneasiness._

"Do you know what we can do?" asks the soft spoken Deaton.

"Nothing actually that I know of. I got a nibble on the internet that some guy knew how to trap a demon but when I tried looking him up, an article said he was killed. So there went that idea."

"So you have nothing?" Allison asks with a disbelieving tone.

"You want me to be honest?"

"Of course we do!" Scott yells and I wince with fear. Again the wolves look uneasy, as though I'm a scared animal and I might run at any given point. Can't deny that sounds like a lovely idea. It's kind of embarrassing having them sense that they're getting to me. Scott's expression softens but no apology, like he is unsure what to do. _Maybe it's time to go before they lose their control or apparently temper with me._

"Well I'm done here so I'll be going." Danny stands and reaches for me but I flinch away. I look back at him and he looks shocked and horrified at the same time. I know he won't hurt me, I just can't help it. They claimed they wouldn't hurt a human but they did. They hurt me so evidently my reaction is justifiable. They have to know that it wasn't going to be the same if I ever came back here. As I look back at everyone in the pack, they have a somewhat similar look. I won't fall for it though. I won't risk breaking. _I won't break_. So I lower my gaze and turn to leave.

I stop when I hear what Peter ask without that playfulness in his voice, "Are you going to be honest and tells us your suggestions on what we should do?"

I don't turn around when I answer so I don't know their reactions. Also because I know I'll let something out. With a distant voice I say what they want me to. "My honest opinion in the matter would be to leave it alone. They won't mess with you or anyone else aside from its target. There's no point in fighting it when nobody knows how to actually stop it. As much as I don't like giving up, it's an inescapable fate. Who knows, maybe they deserve it. If you manage to save this person when they do come, that won't stop them from hunting said person along with the ones helping them. In any case, once this person dies, either from an accident or old age, the contract still stands. They'll go to Hell regardless." I pause, then with a small voice. "I can't stop any of you from trying to save this person but keep this in mind. If you have to bail, then do it." With my part said, I walk out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this! :) it's my first story so I'm excited to see people reading it and actually liking it. Thank you again to everyone and enjoy!**

* * *

Getting home I decide to clean the house. It's usually always clean nowadays that I'm here so there's not much to clean. Eventually I decide to go for some ice cream and a walk in the park for some peace.

It's relaxing. I can hear the kids laughing and their mothers reprimanding them. It brings a smile to my face. To be honest I should feel like a creeper but I don't. I'm at peace taking in everything I'll never get to see, hear, feel, smell, and taste again. I wonder how long it will take me to forget all these things when I'm down there.

Like always, my moment is ruined when I feel the shift of air and that smell of sulfur.

"Hello _Stiles_." I hold back the shivers that his playful accent creates. I don't even have to look at him to know he has that cocky smirk on his face.

"I don't believe we've met…?"

"Crowley."

I still have yet to look at him however that doesn't stop the conversation. What's surprising is that I'm talking to this strange creep who happens to be, and I'm going on gut instinct, a demon all cool and collected. Where did spaz me go?

"Really? _Crowley_?"

"I suppose _Stiles_ is any better?"

"Touché." Now to get serious. "Ok _Crowley_, can I help you with something?"

"Just came for a chat is all. How are you?"

Now I have to look at him if only to give him my bitch-face. To be frank I didn't expect him to laugh and laugh he does. "Well aside from the fact I'm going to get ripped to shreds in a few hours by Hells furry little angels and sent to Hell itself, just dandy."

"Ah a sense of humor! Hmm I rather like you _Stiles._" There's that damn smirk again. "It's a shame the fun ones have to go but it can't be helped. If I may, your mother is a complete bitch for what's she's done. Hell, even us demons have standards."

"Nice to know." I can't help the dry smile at that. "So where is my contract holder? And not to sound rude but why are you really here?"

He chuckles. "Well he's steering clear of me that's for sure. He's around though. Your soul is precious and he wouldn't want another demon snatching you now would he? As for why I'm here, you'll find out soon."

"I just have today so why not tell me now?"

"Because I don't have to"

"I'm going to assume you have a thing for the dramatics."

"You assume correctly." And with that, he's gone.

I hurry back home and for good reason as well. I have a name now. I race up to my room and glance at the clock.

**1:52 pm**

Turning on my computer I waste no time and start searching. _Crowley._ _Let's see what I can find on you_.

He shouldn't have told me his name. If there's one person who can find out all there is to know on him, it's me. But then again, he seemed like a big time player. Not to mention he said that _my _contract holder was 'steering clear' of him. Now the only reasons for that would be out of fear or rank. Quite possibly both of them. If this is the case, he had to of known that giving his name to me would be bad even if it's only a code name. Cause seriously, who names someone _Crowley_? From what I gathered throughout the years of research, it's a rather big victory if you can get a name out of a demon since they are rather secretive and protective of it. Their names are sacred to them since it can be used against them. With this being said it's obvious he knows I'm not dumb and that I know he knows. He gave me his name out of free will for a reason._ Shit! _Thinking back, he said that _I'll_ find out soon and when I asked why _he_ didn't just tell me right then and there, he said that _he_ didn't have to. Apparently he really does like being dramatic and not to mention, a cryptic genius. _So he gave me a starting point but why is he helping me? Is he even helping me? If this is some sort of trick to fill me with hope and then crush it, oh I am going to be __**so**__ pissed. _Whatever. If there's a chance I'm going to take it.

**4:26 pm**

Whoa.

And now I know what he wanted me to find.

The passage is from some journal that a hunter made throughout his life. He hunted things from ghosts to demons, to vampires to werewolves. It also said how to make an actual deal.

_"There are only a couple ways to end a contract while being able to keep your soul with a Crossroads Demon. Trap it and threaten to kill it with the Colt, send it back to Hell by exorcising it or make it a better offer to keep your soul."_

It's not enough for me. The only thing out of those I can do is make a better offer since I don't have this 'Colt' nor do I know how to exorcise a demon let alone trap one. But to make a better offer? How can I possibly make a better offer when my soul is already sold? This can't be it can-

**_Knock Knock Knock _**

Wasn't expecting anyone. Going downstairs I can't help but feel suspicious. No one comes over and actually knocks _and _use the door. Opening the door rather cautiously I am met by no one except a rather large box on the welcome mat with a note on top with the name Crowley scrawled on the front.

Grabbing it and hauling it to my room I feel a bit violated, like he was watching and waiting to see when I would find the passage. I sit down at my desk and open the note.

_Stiles,_

_First off, there was something the other demon didn't tell you. Then deal your mother made wasn't exactly clear. The deal was that he had to cure her of her type of sickness. That you know but in the deal with you her words were, "If I live, then the child's soul is yours when he is ten years of age." The first part, he accomplished. What neither thought was that her body would succumb to a different form of cancer than the one she had before. The demon realized this although your mother didn't and therefore blamed it on you. It wasn't anyone's fault but her own body. Now the second part is where you come in. The deal need I remind you was that if she lived he could have your soul when you were ten. Obviously she died two years before. When he came to you saying he was giving you more time, it was a lie because he could not touch you. He is not abiding by the rules and must want your soul badly to do this. It don't know what he's planning and I am currently hunting him. He works for so if he does something wrong, it reflects on me, and I will NOT allow myself to be made a fool of. In the box are some things you'll need to help protect you until I catch him. I am not doing this out of kindness, though I'll admit I like you, I am doing it for my reputation. _

_Secondly, look for a tattoo symbol within the pages of the journal. Nothing else in it will help you since you cannot do any of those things. I just needed you to locate it online to find the symbol. Get it tattooed on your heart area. No ands, ifs, or buts. Do it if you want to increase your chances of living. To be honest it's just a precaution. So take care and try not to die for both our sakes._

_-Crowley_

_P.S. Happy Birthday_

How weird is it that a _demon _was the only one who wished me a happy birthday? My life has definitely gone beyond fucked up. Oh well, at least I'm eighteen so I can get the tattoo without any trouble and besides I've always wanted one. At least it looks cool too.

An hour and a half later, I walk back inside and start setting up all the hex bags, salt, and goofer dust Crowley left for me in the box. I leave a hex bag in my baby just in case I need to make a getaway. Checking everything several times I decide that I need to eat something. In the kitchen I feel at ease knowing that I have someone out there trying to help me even though they're doing it for themselves. The fact that it's a high ranking demon who's in charge of my contract or should I say _void _contract, is giving me hope to think that I won't die and I'll stay alive and get my shot at heaven is just utterly bizarre.

**7:49 pm**

The suspense of whether or not I'm going to get attacked come midnight is nerve-wrecking. Before Crowley came I was so sure I was going to die and now it could go either way.

**_Ding Dong_**

The doorbell knocks my train of thought out the window. _Is it Crowley?_ It could be the other demon. Grabbing a handful of salt in my hand, I make my way to the door. Horrible thought. _What if it's the other demon _with_ hellhounds?_ God I hope not. Opening the door I'm highly surprised and scared when it's none other than a wolfed out Danny. Now to be honest, Danny and I were never close, before or after he joined the pack. I guess now I figured the reason why we weren't when he joined was the fact that the pack didn't think much of me therefore his wolf didn't acknowledge I was pack. He didn't act like everyone else, or at least not as bad. Danny has always been a good guy but still. Him being at my door wasn't something I would have anticipated. Blinking a few times, I look back at him and see it was another of my spaz episodes. He's not wolfed out but there's hesitance in his features. Probably _my_ fear he smelled.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" I say while I casually throw the salt past him in the grass.

Raising an eyebrow at that but letting it go he enlightens me of his unexpected visit. "Just coming to check on you seeing as how we made you…uncomfortable back at the house." There's honesty when he's talking and if I'm guessing right a bit of fear and hope. Weird combination. "You are okay, right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I start walking into the living room giving him the invitation to come in though he doesn't take it right away.

Hesitance? Where's he going with all this? "…When you left everyone started looking through your research. A page I looked at, said that the hellhounds could only be heard by their next target, which explains why Allison, Lydia and everyone else at school didn't hear it…" By this time I stop with my back facing him in the middle of the room. I hear his footsteps come closer indicating that he's in the room with me. I'm pretty sure he can hear my heart racing because I know he figured it out. He's just here for verification and my heart hammering in my chest is proving his theory correct. "But _you_ did."


	5. Chapter 5

**_RECAP :) and enjoy!_**

_"…When you left everyone started looking through your research. A page I looked at, said that the hellhounds could only be heard by their next target, which explains why Allison, Lydia and everyone else at school didn't hear it…" By this time I stop with my back facing him in the middle of the room. I hear his footsteps indicating that he's in the room with me. I'm pretty sure he can hear my heart racing because I know he figured it out. He's just here for verification and my heart hammering in my chest is proving his theory correct. "But _you_ did."_

* * *

_Shit._

I stay silent and neither of us moves. I don't face him even as he continues.

"It was practically written on your face when you looked at us. Not to mention, when I looked at the bottom of the research page, the date that was printed on it dated back two years ago. You made it seem like you didn't know what you were researching before we asked you to, which was a lie judging by all the research you did years ago."

I still don't talk but I turn around to face him with a blank stare. He takes his time searching my eyes for whatever it is he's looking for.

From the look of mortification I can tell he doesn't like what he sees. He continues nonetheless when that mortification mixes with realization.

"You've given up. It makes sense with the things you said before you left. It should be freaking obvious because you admitted it out loud. Your words were, 'As much as I don't like giving up, it's an inescapable fate.'" He stares at me but my face hasn't changed. Anger takes over his which would've scared me but it doesn't. Not anymore. All that's going through my head is: _He cares_? _Why?_

"That's not like you, you know. You're Stiles! You don't give up! You solve things like this! You have the answers for everything! So stops looking at me like you've given up because you can't seriously believe that you have!" By the time he's finished, his eyes are glowing amber and he has unshed tears in his eyes.

Taking a deep breathe I look outside where the last possible rays of sun that I will see start disappearing.

"Did you tell any of the others about this?" My voice so soft and nothing but a whisper. His super hearing heard though so I don't have to repeat it.

"No." Even without werewolf abilities I know he's lying. And I know they're here and listening in. Hell I even know why they sent Danny out of all of them.

Looking back at him, I give him a serene smile. "If there was something I could do, I would've already. There's a couple of ways to get out of this deal but they're impossible for me. I don't know everything Danny. As much as everybody believes that I do, I don't. You can't help me, even if you wanted to." That was directed at everyone. "This is going to happen and I'm scared. I can't deny myself that. But I've come to terms with this and I've been preparing myself for eight years."

"You were ten when you made the deal?" He asks in horror disbelief. Then his anger is back ten times worse. He even growls. "What did you get in return when you made it?! Huh?! As far as I can see, you have nothing! What did you get out of this Stiles?! Tell me so I can tell you how stupid a kid you were for making the damn deal!"

I laugh. It's just so damn funny, I can't stop. It's just shy of hysterics really. Tears are running down my face until I do stop with a bitter smile at the realization that Danny's not the only one in the room. The whole pack's there and they all express the same discomfort at hearing me laugh at my own death.

"Nothing." I finally breathe out. Taking a deeper breathe before I can break out into a laugh again. "I didn't get anything except the bad end of the deal itself."

Scott's the first to speak and he looks so broken that I want to smack him upside the head. He's actually going to make _me _feel bad about all this. "Why'd you do it?"

My face turns blank as I take in everyone else in the room. Erica, Danny, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac all look horrified. Peter, Jackson, and Boyd have this depressing look. And Derek, he's the one I can't read but he looks tense.

They're all waiting for my answer so why not be truthful. I don't want them to think I would do something this reckless. In reality it hurts to think they would believe that I could be so senseless as to make a deal at all.

Taking a few deep breathes. I look out the window as the last bit of light is fading behind the trees. "I didn't make the deal. It was made for me." Hearing nothing, though I can tell they're all confused, I continue. I can't look them in the eye. "It's hard to say all this out loud. I don't want to but…I guess there should be someone who can know the truth."

_Don't break._

Steeling myself I look them all in the eyes. Just like Danny they don't like what they see. "Before my mother met my dad, she found out that she was sick. I don't know what form of cancer it was but regardless, it was cancer. She was scared. Like any normal human being. So she searched for a way to save herself and that's when she found out about the Crossroads Demon.

"The first part of the deal was that he would cure her of her _specific_ type of cancer and that he did. The second part was that if she lived then he could have the soul of her first born when they turned ten." I pause to see everyone either looks horrified or angry. "Yeah well funny thing was, he cured her of her sickness but what neither expected was for her own body to betray her. When I was six, as some of you know, she succumbed to a different form of cancer. And miraculously for me, she happened to die two years before my time was up." No one says anything. I don't expect them to. It's a lot to take in.

With bitterness I continue with my voice so cold I even scared myself. "With her dying before I was ten, the contract was _supposed_ to be void since he didn't hold up his entire end of the bargain. Or at least the second half of it.

"When I turned ten, he stopped by." I'm surprised when I hear this low growl come from some of the pack. I paused for a second only to continue. "He told me what shedid and explained what would happen to me. Can you imagine what kind of emotionally toll that took on my ten-year-old self? I hid it though. Even then I knew that I couldn't just tell anyone. People would lock me up in some insane asylum. He also told me that he wouldn't take me just yet. That he'd wait till midnight right after my eighteenth birthday. How generous right? Wrong. So today I was informed by a…an acquaintance? Yeah. Acquaintance is a good word for it." _Can't say friend or even demon to them. _"He said that he didn't take me before because he couldn't touch me. With that he even explained why it the contract was voided. How awesome it was to hear that! This guy is helping me by helping himself really. He wants my contract holder for some reason so right now he's out there tracking him down while my orders are to stay inside my hellhound/demon proof house." Ending that with a smile to show how grateful I am to Crowley and to also lighten the mood. "Any questions?"

"We can help too you know." Scott says with determination.

"_You_ all can't. There's really only one person that can at the moment and he's out there right now."

"Why _him_ and not _us_?!" Was that jealousy I just heard come out of Derek? What the hell?

Counting them off with my fingers I start the list of reasons why. "First off, you can't take on a demon. Second, you can't _beat_ a hellhound. Not even as a whole pack. Third, only _he_ can do those things because of his _special_ skills. And fourth, I don't _want_ you to because I don't _need_ you to."

Every single one of them look taken aback. It's the truth. They decided they didn't need me and after a while, I realized I didn't need them.

"Don't look so surprised. How could you not have seen _that_ one coming? I did fine on my own without you if you hadn't noticed. Aside from this of course." A dry smile playing on my lips.

"I guess that's true, I mean we did just toss you aside without a care in the world." Isaac admits with a soft voice and his head bowed to hide the few tears that decided to run down his face without permission.

"Yeah. You did." _Blunt? I think so. _

Checking the time, I stare at the clock longer than I intended.

**9:36 pm**

Following my gaze Peter asks, "Are you waiting for something?"

Looking at him and glancing at the rest of the pack, it hits me. They have no idea today is my birthday as well as the fact that tonight might be my last. It bothers me furthermore that Scott looks like the rest of them. _Geez is he that far up Allison and the packs ass that he can't remember something as his best friend for 12 years' birthday?_

Gazing at them with what can be described as incredulous mixed in with a bit of anger. "Yes. Did you really **not** listen to **anything** I just said?"

It dawns on some more quickly than the others to comprehend what exactly I meant by that.

Shocked silence fills the house though it doesn't last. The next thing I know I'm being bombarded with screaming questions. There's just so much and I can't possibly make out what any of them are saying. Just as I'm about to shout at everyone to shut up a roar rips through the house that belongs to the one and only Alpha in the room.

Everyone shrinks back because even the humans in the pack can tell he's beyond anger (and panic?).

"You're saying it's happening tonight?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Wow I figured some of you," _Namely Scott. _"would know that today was my birthday."

Derek and I just stare each other down for what feels like an eternity. Neither of us sure what to say to the other. Eventually my gaze leaves his to focus on Danny as he's the first to speak out.

"You can't expect us just to stand by and let this happen. You're pack, Stiles. Even if we did a piss poor job of making you feel like it but you are."

"You can and you will. Besides I'm not pack and I never was." I could practically taste the pain the others felt with what I just said. It's harsh but I can admit that nobody wanted me around to from the start. I knew since the beginning that I wasn't pack. I just decided to ignore it only so I could feel like I belonged. The hurt I can see in their eyes makes me angry. **_They_** are the ones that didn't want me so why do they feel hurt?!

"Oh come on people! I'm not stupid. I knew nobody wanted me around. Even as a kid I knew! It was always, 'Shut up, Stiles' 'Go away, Stiles' 'You don't belong here' or even the flat out 'I don't _want_ you here'. The list goes on. Sadly every time someone says anything along those lines, they're not the worst I've ever heard so I can keep on with my big fake smiles. That quirky cheerful persona I had was not really me. Just a disguise so no one could see the actual hurt and _hate_ I had. That's all I ever really was but I kept it hidden deep down. I wasn't going to let break me into something I'm not. And I gotta say I must have did a pretty awesome job since none of you ever picked up on it being werewolves and able to sense emotions. I couldn't help but feel a little prideful of that." Sighing I look away and ask the question I've been wanting to ask. I knew the answer already but I want to hear their excuses. "Why did you shut me out?"

Nothing. Just silence.

"You can at least give me something!" Oh and now they can see the pain and hate as I stare them down. "Come on I want you to actually **_say_** it to me! My parents did! Why can't you?"

"Stiles I know what we did was wrong on so many accounts and we are sorry. I don't know why we did it but believe us when we say that you are our friend. Our ally. You're family and pack to all of us." Derek proclaims. I should be shocked hearing this from him but I can't because I'm just that upset.

"Argh! I wasn't talking or even _asking_ for an apology!" Flailing my hands I finally take a seat on the couch facing them.

"Then what do you want us to say?!" Scott shouts with worry.

I stare at him and with an unnerving calm voice I say it. "I want you to say that your reason for shutting me out was not because I only annoyed you, but because you viewed me as nothing but dead weight. That I was _useless_ to you all. And please don't fool yourselves or me into thinking that you didn't feel that way because I know you did. Everybody feels that way about me. So don't worry about my feelings. They can't possibly get hurt any worse than they already have."

"…Stiles I can't pretend it-", Scott begins before he suddenly stops. All the wolves pause before they wolf out. Next thing I know they are dropped into a defensive stance facing the door, growling.

Before I can even get a word out expressing my confusion, there's knocking at my door. A few seconds of silence then my phone rings. My eyes are locked on the pack while I answer.

"Hello?"

"Could you be a dear and let me in?" _Crowley._

* * *

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews and might I just say that I feel the love :)**

**As for TheFirstSnowflake, your review was very flattering and I thank you for it!**

**Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took longer to update. School's getting in the way like it always does with my life :p And I'm sorry that it's a bit shorter than the rest :/ please don't be upset D:**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Crowley."

"The one and only."

Glancing at the pack they haven't let up their defense. Even transformed I can make out that they look incredulous. I can't blame them since I'm actually on a first name basis with a demon. Then again they don't know what he is but I bet Crowley doesn't exactly smell nice. Now the question is 'how do I get around them to actually let him in?'

"Hold up a second." Walking over to the window, I break the line of salt.

Bringing the phone back to my ear. "I broke the line."

Nothing.

"Crowley?"

And then I hear that shift in the air again along with that smell of sulfur.

"_Stiles_." With his teasing voice mere centimeters from my ear I jump from my seat almost screaming. Turning around to reprimand him for practically stopping my heart, I let out an actual yell when I can actually see his _true_ face. And believe me when I say it will haunt me even when I'm in hell. Of course with my mouth running from my mind, what comes out of my mouth would be classified as an insult to a demon. Scratch that. A insult to a 'big shot' demon who is doing something to help out an insignificant eighteen-year-old who happens to be me.

"Dude, Crowley, what's up with your face?!"

"Well don't you know how to make a man feel good about themselves?" Instead of hearing some kind of anger, all I hear is amusement.

Blinking a few times, my, what I call _I'm-gonna-die-soon _vision, fades and now his face is normal again. Not only do I see him but also see myself moving away from him at an alarming rate. Next thing I know all the wolves are standing between me and a very peeved but amused Crowley.

"Cute little guard dogs you have Stiles." He says condescendingly. His joke is met by growls from the pack.

"So you're _him_?" Derek growls out.

"I'm not his contact holder if that's what you're insinuating." There's the charming smirk of his. I was wondering where it went.

"Could we all calm down for a sec?" I call out before the fight can escalate into an actual physical thing.

When the wolves still don't let up, sighing I walk around them to stand between the pack and Crowley while facing the pack.

From the look of betrayal, I understand what they think. That I'm siding with the demon instead of them. Ok so basically I am, but for some odd reason I don't believe Crowley will do anything to them unlike how they are more than willing to tear him to pieces.

"Look I need his help and I don't need you ruining my chance to get out of this with my soul undammed. If that's even a word."

"So you need _it_ and not us?" Rolling my eyes at Jackson's claim and not believing what I just heard.

"Seriously, guys? That's what you interpreted when I said that?" Unbelievable. "You know it's not always about you guys, right?" Taking a deep breathe to calm down to give them an alternative. "Okay you all can clam down and stay or you can continue to behave like a bunch of _pups_ and leave. That option is yours."

Seeing as they all un-wolf slowly and relax the tiniest bit, I turn around to face Crowley.

"Well wasn't that a show." The amusement is plain as day on his face. "Well back to business." He opens his mouth to continue but shuts it. Instead he decides to stare into my eyes like a creeper with a puzzled expression and I'm going to be straightforward and say it's unnerving. It's almost like he's studying me and looking right into the depths of my soul. After a while his eyes widen and then he starts laughing like a mad-man. Everything in his laugh is telling me to just run but I stand my ground. If _my _instincts are telling me to run, one can only imagine what the wolves are feeling.

"Oh the man upstairs! How did I not see it before? Now I understand why he doesn't want to let you go."

"Uh care to explain?" _Damn does he have to start circling me like I'm on display at a museum?_

Standing right behind me, initially turning his own back to the pack to answer in an 'isn't it obvious voice'. "You're a _Vessel_." Oh and doesn't that sound familiar. Crossroads demons weren't the only supernatural creature I looked up. It just so happened that I brushed up on a lot of things and some, I can honestly say, scared the crap out of me.

Turning around to face him and the pack so quickly I nearly give myself whiplash; arms flailing about. "Wait! What!?" I couldn't be a vessel. Being one meant either being undeniably religious (which I'm sad to say, I'm not) or have _it_ in their blood. So there is absolutely no way that I, Stiles Stilinski, could be one.

"Being a vessel doesn't require a prominent blood line or being some highly religious nut-job. It's all about the person's soul really and you got the right stuff kid." _Geez it's like he can read my mind. Or maybe my face gave it away. Probably. Doesn't matter it's creepy. At this rate he's going to surpass Derek and Peter in that category._

Before I can deny it all, Lydia decides to speak out making Crowley face the pack.

"Okay a few questions to brief the rest of us who don't know what you both are talking about. One, what are you? Two, who are you? And three and four, what is a vessel and why did you say Stiles is one?"

Crowley decides to be the speaker here so I let him take the reigns. Well only because I'm still in a bit of shock with what he just revealed.

"First off, I'm sure you all heard him call me Crowley. So by default that is my name." Pausing for a dramatic effect because he is Crowley. From what I can see he tenses for his next bit. "As for what I am, I am a demon. The boss of all Crossroad Demons to be exact."

The pack's eyes glow while they shift their gaze from me to Crowley. Obviously not liking the fact that a demon is standing between us.

"A vessel is a human meat suit for the little guys upstairs." He looks at them with a knowing smile that slowly fades away as he sees their perplexed faces. "Angels." He says in an I-can't-believe-how-stupid-you-are voice.

Crowley continues since everyone is speechless. "Now vessels have souls that tend to be purer and in a way more innocent than the rest. From what I've gathered on Stiles, he's selfless, brave, and loyal to an extreme degree."

"So since Stiles is a vessel and innocent, is that why he's, you know, a virgin?"

Silence.

Scott.

_Scott!_

"Scott! What the hell man?!" I say in absolute horror with my face now flush.

Scott looks sheepishly at me while the pack looks uncomfortable and Crowley…is now bent over laughing his lungs out.

Letting him get it out of his system, I stay where I am fuming and embarrassed with an angry glare directed at Scott. It gives me some satisfaction that he avoids eye contact and is fidgeting.

Finally the demon has had his laugh and he turns back to me with a bright smile. "I suppose now you're a complete vessel package."

"Ha ha very funny."

Crowley's bright smile turns into a pitying one. _Why do I have a bad feeling about that?_

"I really do like you Stiles." That's a sympathetic voice. A _demon _is pitying me.

_Okay. Bad feeling just intensified._

"That's why this isn't as easy as it should be for something like me. But I promise it won't last forever so don't let them break you."

Before I can react to what he is saying or anyone else for that matter, I feel an arm snake around my waste and something cold and sharp press against my throat.

_What?_

"I told you I'd come for you."

That voice. _His_ voice.

I freeze. My heart on the other hand is racing. I feel the panic creeping up that it's practically choking the life out of me.

I don't speak. But mind is in overdrive.

'_This is it? But Crowley said that the contract was void so why is this happening._ _He said it won't last but what does he mean by that? What should it matter? This is happening. I'm going to die and I'm going to hell._'

Looking around with wide frightful eyes, I notice Crowley is gone and the pack has shifted but aren't sure what to do. They look frightened and not for themselves. Their eyes are what I look into. They're scared for me, they want to save me, pleading that what they see isn't real and…

They truly care about me.

In their eyes I can tell they meant their apology from before. They meant it when they said I was pack. Maybe they realized it too late but they believe that I'm family _now_ and that's what matters to me. That's what I wanted really. To be loved, accepted, and cared for.

Thinking back earlier today with my dad, I can't help but think he felt the same as them. He hugged me. And I know it was just a hug but so many things were reflected in it. So many things that _could_ have been.

My eyes don't reflect fear anymore but happiness at my revelations. I give the pack a happy yet sad, watery smile. I don't get to say goodbye because just like that, they're gone.

I'm gone but I can still faintly hear their cries for me.

* * *

**Do not fret, I am going to explain in the next chapter why Crowley did what he did.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry once again for the wait. Finals are here and because I was too lazy to go to class or turn in assignments, I have to ace these. I promise I'm not dumb but I'll admit when it comes to school I am very lazy. It's not my cup a tea.**

**This chapter is shorter than the rest and I assure you it is only because I wanted to keep it focused on Crowley and I can only go so far with Crowley. Therefore no Stiles in this chapter.**

**Also, I'd like to thank everybody for the reviews, follows and favorites! Enjoy!**

* * *

Crowley waits patiently for the two. Currently he's standing in a clearing far into the preserves where they agreed to meet. The plan was simple.

Get the kid to break the line of salt.

Get him to let his guard down.

Separate him from the pack.

Snatch the kid.

Meet here.

The sky is clear out here and anyone would say it is a beautiful night. The almost full moon and stars lighting up the whole forest. It reminds him of his first night out of the pit and oh how was it something he'll never forget.

Sighing in defeat, realizes it won't turn out to be a beautiful night at all and will also be a night he won't, no matter how much he tries, forget.

All that's going through his mind is the kid. Stiles.

No one would ever suspect a demon such as Crowley would still have some of his humanity left. Interesting enough, he's damn proud that he still does. It proves that he is strong enough not to completely give in to the tortures and horrors of hell.

Though even if he is proud of it, he's still a demon and is disgusted at himself at times for having a human side.

He loves power. He's the damn boss of all crossroad demons for crying out loud. But that is a lie he tells himself. He would never tell a single soul why he really worked his ass for that spot.

When it comes to making contracts, he, in an inconspicuous manner, tries to get the person to realize making a contract is a mistake. Of course his way of doing it involves teasing and mocking the person. But it's still trying.

He himself made a contract and for a stupid reason. A reason he's ashamed of. It proved just how stupid he was. Personally he doesn't want anyone going through an eternity of hell for something that will only last a short human life time.

However he has an image to live up to. So he'll hide his bit of humanity.

_'Maybe that's why I feel for the boy. Because in a sense we are alike._

_We both wear masks.'_

And with his mask, he continues to make deals. With it, he has the power to control his fellow Crossroad demons. He keeps them in line and makes sure they keep to the contract. He can only do so much with his perfect mask up because if the contract is binding he cannot do anything unless a greater deal is made to override that one. He is more than willing to make those kinds of deals.

Sighing again he thinks back to earlier that day when he finally caught up to the kids contract holder. How his mask, of all things, got in the way of successfully helping the boy.

_Flashback and Crowley's POV:_

_"Ah so this is where you've been." An abandon warehouse. How typical. And tacky._

_"Crowley?" Oh and how he looks so precious. Like a deer caught in the headlights._

_"Who else would it be?"_

_"Why are you here?" His voice is shaking and with that I know he knows more or less why I would be here._

_"I just want to know why you won't leave the kid alone." Reasonable excuse._

_He still shakes but his eyes show his defiance. "I don't understand why want me to explain. His soul belongs to me. It was in the contract and I was even generous enough to give him more time."_

_I smirk at him. "Oh but you are wrong. The bitch died before he turned ten, therefore it is void."_

_I can tell he's not convinced. And here I thought it would be easy. "That's what I thought as well. But I did grant her half of the deal. I cured her like she asked and that in turn deserves payment."_

_Damn he has a point. But this is a fight I'm not giving up. There is a chance to save this kid and by the man upstairs I will do what I can. I guess Stiles isn't the only one with a hero complex._

_"That may be true in some sense but you didn't fulfill you're part as well."_

_He stares at me then busts out laughing and it startles me. I wasn't expecting that all._

_"Oh come on boss! We're cunning and tricky creatures. Sure she didn't get all she wanted but the part she did still needs to be paid."_

_He knows he's won and he's right. Yes I may want to help the kid but if I question him he'll know something is off about me. The mask means a lot and with it I can do as many good things I can. I cannot risk it being removed. Although it doesn't mean I can meet his suggestion half way._

_"I won't deny that you are right. After all, we wouldn't be demons after all and we must live up to that title. Unfortunately there are rules. So yo-"_

_"I know this and that's why I'm glad you're here."_

_Raising a brow for him to continue his proposal and that he does._

_"I realize the rules will conflict with us keeping his soul so I want to run this by you just to get a second opinion. _

_"I'll take his soul as payment for the first half of her terms being met. However, I obviously cannot keep it forever seeing how the contract was semi fulfilled."_

_"For how long are you suggesting?"_

_"The typical ten years." He replies nonchalantly until his face morphs into a sinister smile. "Unless he breaks down there, he will 'unfortunately' not be able to rise from hell. If that happens he will commit too many sins in the pit to be granted his salvation and we both know the little shit will break. I mean if Winchester did after only three months of being there then there is no chance he can last ten whole years. Oh and let's face it. The kid isn't as important as the Winchesters so they won't care enough to save him."_

_I can't speak for a while. On the surface it looks like I'm mauling it over with satisfaction though inside I feel defeated and have little to no faith as well that he can last ten human years in the pit. No one can._

_"That sounds very reasonable."_

_"Glad to hear it. What fun we will have with this one." His smile actually sends goose bumps up my arms. _

_End of Flashback and Back to Third Person:_

The smile he wore when he said '_this one_' confused him at the time. But now he knows why he wanted this particular soul.

A vessel of all things.

If there's one thing demons love more than torturing a human soul, it's torturing the soul of a vessel. Not to mention the fact that if a vessel is converted into a demon, it will be a very powerful one at that.

To begin with, being a vessel doesn't mean anything unless he is needed by his feathery host. That's why Crowley is disgusted by them. They believe they are the most glorious things in the universe and yet they treat humans just the same as demons. And really the whole good vs. evil thing happened because one half hated them and the other 'proclaimed' they didn't.

Even so, Crowley, well not pray, but wishes the boy's angel comes to his aid. An angel is the only one that can save a soul from hell aside from God himself.

It is only wishful thinking though. No one will come and that makes him angry. He's a good kid that's done nothing wrong. He didn't make the deal himself and the only reason his mother was even allowed to sell his soul was because it didn't exist yet, therefore it didn't _belong_ to Stiles. Surely someone upstairs or even the big guy will see it's a messed up situation.

He also angry at himself. This was one where he could have saved someone. He may have tried all these years to help the humans but that didn't mean he was successful. This one was one he thought was a for sure win. And wouldn't that have been an accomplishment?

But no. He went in overly confident with no real plan. If he hadn't, he would have done what he does best. Manipulate. Sweet talk the other demon and get him to back down so the kid would be free to live his life.

It didn't help that the other demon was clever. He should have realized that the contract not being clear could have worked both ways.

All this thinking makes him wonder what anybody would say or do if they saw through his façade. If they saw him genuinely trying to help someone else. He may have told the kid that he was only helping him to help himself, but he only said that to keep up the front. In reality, he didn't in any shape or form think about himself.

It amazes him that the demon didn't press further at the issue of him even being there in the first place. He gave a half-assed excuse as to why but he can be thankful to whoever because it worked out in the end.

Before he can continue his thoughts they arrive.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I know it's getting old really fast but I am truly sorry for taking the longest time to update. Like I said before, I had finals, which I'm fairly sure I failed a couple. *FACEPALM*(-.\) I swear I'm pretty smart, it's just I can't sit still for long in a quiet room to accomplish a simple task as taking a test thoroughly and not rushing through it just to leave. I hate quiet settings unless I'm absolutely alone. **

**Enough about me. This is it. This is the end. Don't skip to the very end to find out what happens people! Just read it in order. That's all I demand. Whether you review, favorite, or follow is entirely up to you :) no hard feelings! I just feel so elated that so many people around the world read it and continue to do so.**

**Also we will learn the name of Mr. Contract Holder, Mr. ****_Him, _****or Mr. ****_He_****. Not sure if I used a Mr. ****_It.  
_Keep in mind Stiles is extremely smart :) so he gets things pretty fast.  
**

**~ENJOY~**

* * *

One second I'm standing in my living room facing everyone and the next I'm in a clearing in the middle of some forest. I don't know how far I was taken but I know it's far enough away that no one can get to me.

Reason why I'm so pessimistic is because I'm fairly positive the pack can't track me since I was practically teleported somewhere else, which I can safely say that there is no scent trail leading them to me.

Wherever my thoughts were leading to is interrupted when I'm being shoved with supernatural strength into the ground making the air rush from my lungs. Rude much?

"Thank you oh so much for the help Boss but I think I can take it from here without supervision. Although you're more than welcome to stay and watch if you'd like."

After getting my breathing back in order, I stand up so I don't feel as vulnerable as I was on ground. Even though I know it won't really do me any good, it makes me feel a bit better about the situation.

Looking up, my eyes are instantly locked on Crowley's. My face is neutral just as his is when he answers.

"No I'm afraid I can't stay. As much as I want to, I've been here too long as it is and I must be getting back." All the while keeping his eyes fixed on mine.

I stay looking at Crowley as he breaks eye contact to look at _him_ when _he_ speaks. I don't even pay attention to their conversation at all because my mind is going a mile a minute.

I wonder when exactly I became so good at reading people. Crowley's facial expression gives nothing away and yet I can read what he wants to say. What he feels.

He's regretful. And I can't understand why. He said he was helping me to help himself.

Clearly since he's helping _him_, it must mean the contract wasn't necessarily void.

So why seem apologetic towards me? Why regret? Maybe he regrets not being able to stay and watch?

No, the look was directed _at_ me and _for_ me.

Thinking back to what he said before _he_ came.

_'I really do like you Stiles.'_

He sounded sympathetic enough that I really do believe he meant it.

_'That's why this isn't as easy as it should be for something like me'_

Why wasn't it easy for him to do? It should have been. But it wasn't for him. If he actually feels some form of emotion for me that isn't a negative one, why _act_ as if he doesn't care now.

If it wasn't for my apparent 'mind reading' ability, I would have believed his nonchalant/bored expression. I would have believed him when he said he wanted to see me die. His whole I-don't-care-because-I'm-an-all-powerful-demon act is just that.

An act. A façade. A mask.

Guess I'm not the only one that's hiding. Maybe that's why I can read him like an open book. It's intriguing that he's hiding from a fellow demon. _Oh_. That's interesting indeed now that I look at it.

He's hiding these positively _human_ emotions from a fellow demon. Some demon _below_ him. Now what kind of demon would Crowley be if he had human emotions that weren't negative ones? It just shows how smart and cunning he is. He can deceive a true deceiver. In fact he's deceived his entire species if he's their boss.

Of course he sought out that position because he's probably power hungry. He seems like the type to like power, after all he's still a demon. Though I can't help but wonder if there was more to it than that considering this human side of Crowley.

I may not know him at all but I have no doubt in mind he would use his position to do some kind of human (good) things. Being the Crossroad Demon Boss lets him know about all the contracts being made or have been made. Therefore he can help in case of a situation like mine where the contact will have loophole that he can use. Which brings me back to our little relationship.

He actually went out of his way to come here and help me because my contact had a loophole. Sure it might have been true when he put in the letter that he was doing it for his reputation. That was partially true but he was helping me because he saw the opportunity to do so and get away with it. I can even understand why he didn't straight up tell me that he was here to help. He didn't really know me, so for all he knew was that I could have easily said so to another demon. Particularly _him._

Damn I was right when I called him a cryptic genius.

Evidently being a genius didn't exactly get me out of this problem of mine. There's no way _this_ demon outsmarted someone such as Crowley. I can't imagine anyone outsmarting him. So what happened?

His mask.

It has to be that. What else would there be? He probably was put at a position that would ruin him. His mask is the only thing allowing him to hold onto whatever's left of his humanity.

If I was him, I'd hold onto it too. In fact I could possibly be in his position seeing as how I figured out that my researched proved right. Demons used to be human souls. As frightening as it is, the reality is in fact, I could become a demon.

Wow. I must have him figured out. I won't believe that completely since this is Crowley I'm talking about. I can tell he's a bigger puzzle than that. One that could take decades or centuries to decipher.

Now onto that last thing he said. The one that caught my attention as soon as I heard it.

_'But I promise it won't last forever so don't let them break you.'_

So hell for me won't last. I have a time limit. That's good news but at the same time it's bad news being that they will probably give me everything they've got while being down there. With Crowley saying not to let them break me, I can only assume that, if broken, I either come back completely wrecked that I can't even function like a normal human being or if I break down there, I won't be able to come back up at all. I'm really hoping for the former of those options but I can't be careless.

I guess I'm sticking to that motto of mine.

But now it's my resolve.

**I won't break.**

Not now and not when I'm in hell.

They can hack and slice or rip and shred but they won't break me. Not when I have a chance to come back and live a real life. A life where I have a shot of my father actually treating me as if he loves me. A life where I have a pack a werewolves and humans waiting for me. I don't even care what any of them have done to me. I forgive them all. I can never hate them. Any of them. My father, the pack and…my mother.

I can't even hate her at this moment seeing that Crowley has left and it's only me and _him_. Knowing what is coming and that she's the cause of it. I want to hate her but I just can't no matter how much I try to.

"It's almost time you know." Looking at _him _I see how smug he is at the fact that he has me and I can't possibly escape this fate I call mine.

Looking away I ask, "How long would you say seeing as I don't have a watch or my phone?" My voice is even because I'm not scared of him now that this is happening. Maybe it was more of the suspense of not knowing when exactly he would show up that made me scared of him. Probably. It makes sense.

"Any minute now. Don't worry we'll hear the howls before we see them." He doesn't sound smug anymore and when I look back at him, he's got the 'I'm bored' face on. It upsets me that he's completely casting me aside after all this. Like I'm nothing anymore.

"You don't seem so excited anymore." I state cautiously and also curiously.

"That's because I have you already. I'll admit I loved the challenge I was given. It was exciting. But now I have to _wait_ till you're down in the pit. After that I'm free to move on." It amazes me how lightly he taking it, but what else should I have expected. He probably does this daily.

"So you're not going to be the one to do the, you know…torture?"

"No I make the deals. I leave the _fun_ to someone else." Oh doesn't he sound disappointed. At least I won't have to see his ugly face down there. One less thing to worry about.

For a while we just stand in silence. Surprisingly enough, it's not me to ruin it.

"Ten years." He says out of nowhere leaving me confused.

"What?"

"Ten years in the pit. That's what I'm giving you. Well that's what I was '_told'_ to give you. Nothing more, nothing less." He looks directly into my eyes giving me an all knowing smile. Question is, who told him to do it? Was it Crowley?

"And who told you to?"

"Now it wouldn't be much of a secret if I told you." That answers one thing. It wasn't Crowley. It's someone I don't know or don't expect. So who?

"It wasn't Crowley." It's not a question but he still answers with the same knowing smile.

"Nope but that's all I can tell you. So don't press." It's not much of a hint if I figured that out on my own.

Once again we are engulfed in silence. It's an unnerving silence since he stays staring at me. I advert my eyes so I can try to ignore and wait. I can still feel his stare and I know he wants to say something so I wait for it.

And I don't have to wait long.

"I always wondered something." He pauses to study my face some more when I face him. I don't know what he sees but he continues. "How did it feel? Or really, how does it feel?"

_How does what feel?_

"What do you mean?" I'm genuinely confused.

He sneers at me and I don't know what he's aiming for but I'm not going to like it. I steel myself because I at least know that I can't let him get to me.

"Knowing what your mother did. It must be soul _breaking _that she did it. Oh but that's not the worst part is it. I can tell you personally feel dejected by this one little fact a whole lot more since you go by _Stiles_ Stilinski." His smile is just plain evil. I know what he's doing now but I won't even bat an eyelash at him. "How did it feel finding out that your own mother not only betrays you but brands you with said betrayal? How does it feel knowing that she named you after the same demon she made a deal with? The same demon that's going take you away from everything you know and love. How does it feel to be named after me?"

His smile turns into a scowl seeing as how he didn't get a reaction out of me. It's not that I don't want to break down, I just won't allow it. My face is may be void of anything but inside I feel as though hell would actually be paradise compared to what I'm really feeling.

"What did she tell your father when she named you?"

"That it was a family name." I can tell my voice is hollow and it just makes his smile return with him thinking he got to me. It's the truth though.

He gives a short mocking laugh. "I should feel honored that she considered me family."

I don't answer him as I turn away staring off into the woods willingly begging in my head that the hounds show up sooner that way I can get away from him.

And there they are. Way off in the distance.

Any other time I would have smiled hearing howls tear through the night signaling that my…yeah, _my_ pack...was around. But not now. These howls make my blood run cold because they signal my eternity of doom. And there's no stopping it.

My breathing speeds up as the sounds draw closer.

I thought I was ready. I must have been fooling myself into thinking that because I was wrong. I feel the panic and dread bubbling up inside me getting ready to burst just like my rapid beating heart.

"Well you can run if you'd like. Everyone does but it would be _useless_." _Genim_ says with his back turned to me as he walks off to the edge of the clearing.

He unknowingly snaps me out of my misery. As much as I want to run, now isn't the time to give in. If I turn tail and do just that, my resolve would be for nothing. If I run now I run from my control. Like I had said before it's an inevitable ending for me.

I slip on my mask once and for all as the hounds tear into the clearing.

I won't cry.

I won't even scream.

**_I won't break_**.

* * *

**The End.**

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites. Also thank you to everyone who read it at all. I know my spelling may have been off at some points but thank you for sticking around.**

**Now what's going to happen ten years from now? :o will I tell you all what my mind has processed for Stiles future or will I leave it at this? Let me know because I got an idea but I don't want to be one of those people who continue a perfectly done story and then make it all, you know, bleh. :)**

**It will probably be a one chapter kinda thing unless I really get into it but you must let me know my readers.**

**This is Unbroken Situations signing off! (^.^)**


End file.
